WO 2011/134955 A2 shows a rolling-element bearing provided with an angle sensor, which has an inner ring and an outer ring, each of which has a circumferential groove suitable to receive a sealing ring. In the circumferential groove of the inner ring a metallic ring is fastened, which functions as measuring standard and is situated eccentrically to the rotation axis of the rolling-element bearing. A retaining element designed in the form of a plastic injection-molded part is inserted in a metal support ring, which has an outer diameter corresponding at most to the outer diameter of the rolling-element bearing. A circular gap remains between the inner diameter of the support ring and a section of the retaining element. The retaining element is fastened in the circumferential groove of the outer ring. A sensor ring designed as a printed circuit board provided to perform an angular measurement is fastened on the retaining element in such a way that it is partially located radially inside the support ring and partially radially inside the retaining ring. A ferromagnetic pot core is fastened at the assembly comprising retaining element, support ring and sensor ring.
The previously known connecting elements for fastening components to rolling-element bearings may be specific for a particular rolling-element bearing and rolling-element bearing size. Therefore, different connecting elements, respectively adjusted to each rolling-element bearing, may be required for different types and sizes of rolling-element bearings. The costs for these connecting elements may be minimal. However, the costs for producing the injection-molding tools required for manufacturing the different connecting elements may be comparatively high. This may result in a considerable expense, especially when dealing with small quantities and prototypes.